


Random Query

by Isrut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, First Kylux, Fluff, Gen, Librarian!Hux, M/M, Onesided, Possibly Fake Boyfriends, Real Book Titles, Sexual Content, Student!Kylo, dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isrut/pseuds/Isrut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux works in the library of the First Order University and Kylo keeps coming by everyday to ask for different books in order to work up asking the redhead on a date.</p><p>AU idea came from: http://kylorden.tumblr.com/post/137142389906/au-headcanons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the books listed are real titles.
> 
> no betareader

 

The library was quiet and cavernous, marble and wood interior gave it that elite feel and working at a First Order University meant that Hux didn’t have to deal with brats and drool. He ran a gloved hand through his pale ginger hair. Though the building was climate controlled, he tended to get cold rather quickly, especially in the winter. Hux kept his gloves on almost all the time because of it, though staff wondered if he was a germaphobe, and if he was, what he was doing working at a library. With a roll of his wrist he cast those thoughts aside and began to browse through current InterLibraryLoan requests and judging every one of them.

 

 _“Outhouses of the West_ by S. Cameron, requested by Gorge Lukas... Really...” He drawled along softly then stiffened. It’s was the time of the day where the library was quiet and Hux could get some work done with loans before the questions began. However, in the edge of his vision, was a lanky looming figure pretending to read a book on religious holidays. No one really checked those books out, nor looked at them unless they were in religious studies and the man hadn’t flipped a page in ten minutes, nor had he looked at the book.

 

Hux approved the ILL before letting his gaze drift to one of the five other current inhabitants of the library. Maybe a student, possibly still undergrad. He wore dark jeans, black boots, and a long sleeved sweater in a texture he couldn’t quite but his finger on. Must be from one of those ‘edgy’ stores, personally Hux couldn’t stand those places. He liked his own sleek look. The man was staring at him though, was he afraid to come over and ask him for help?

 

Hux just ignored it and scrolled down to the next loan request.  _Giraffes? Giraffes!_ by Dr. and Mr. Doris Haggis-On-Whey, Request by Anna Lea. Yes there were copies at other libraries, god why, and yes they could get it. Accept. Hux glanced back up and found himself nose to nose, almost, with the man from the stacks. He cooled his gaze and leaned back some.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Now that he was closer Hux could tell he was definitely a student, maybe working on a masters... or extending his BA. He had a scar that cross his nose that made him both interesting and memorable. 

 

“Hi, I’m Kylo…” His lips twitched, not what he wanted to say so he launched into his question. “Can you help me find books or articles on the criticisms of James Joyce?” Kylo had tried to find something intelligent to ask. He had spent his morning looking up a question that would allow him to get talk to a librarian... no  _this_  librarian for a while. Maybe this.

 

“You were in religion earlier, and now you need critique books on an author...” Hux murmured, more to himself. Kylo clenched his fists just slightly at the fact the librarian had noticed and not knowing how to draw a parallel between the two. Kylo’s major was engineering, literary information wasn’t his strong suit.

 

Hux typed over the keys and pulled up a call number. He already knew the general vicinity but if he wanted to be rid of the man and back to work he had to be precise. Then he got up, making a small show of how he really didn’t want to, and began to walk off far down into the depths of the library. Kylo stood there a moment before finally strutting quickly after him.

 

His long legs had quickly made up for the head start Hux had on him and soon he was on the redhead’s heels and making Hux all sort of uncomfortable.

 

“So... how long have you worked here?” Kylo attempted, this was a chance to talk. Hux took it as a bit invasive. What did it matter?

 

“Just over a year.”

 

“Are you a student too?”

 

“Master’s program…”

 

“Oh?” That made Kylo more curious. “What study?” Hux turned down another set of stacks and dropped down, knees cracking, to pull the book he was looking for.

 

“None of your concern.” Hux shoved the book into Kylo’s chest. More forcefully then he wanted to. What was with this guy? “You can find a few more around here, good luck with your research.” Hux then went out of his way to not walk by him on the way back to his desk.

 

Kylo smiled and put the book back where Hux took it from and then walked out. A pair of eyes watched him intently, fuming quietly behind the desk. “He didn’t even check it out!” He hissed at his computer.

 

Over the next week, Kylo kept returning with a new query. Books on prehistoric horses: didn’t check out. Books on crystal properties: checked it out. Books on chicken raising: check it out. Books on Ireland: dind’t check out. Books by Timothy Zahn: didn’t check out. Books about French cooking: checked out. Hux was running a tally, out of annoyance, but he couldn’t not assist. Every time they walked Kylo would talk. He was able to find out Hux’s name, if he was native to the area, if he liked French cooking, who he liked to read and how often he worked here. Hux was just giving out the information to get rid of him.

 

Today it was a book about succulents. Hux couldn’t handle it.

 

“Why.”

 

“What?” Kylo looked confused. This wasn’t their routine.

 

“Why do you need a book on succulents. They don’t grow here. You obviously don’t need to study them, or chicken raising or crystals. Why do you need a book on succulents!” Hux was growing red in the face, anger, Kylo noted, not blush.

 

Kylo furrowed his brow. “Yeah… Then… Then how about this… come out with me, just once. If you hate it then I’ll leave you be.”

 

“…..A week. This whole week was a dating ruse?” Hux said flatly. Then he thought those words over a look equal parts pissed and flustered. Kylo gave a little smirk and his pale fingers moved through his mane of dark waves and then tried to pass off his embarrassment as something else, taking Hux’s reaction as a firm no.

 

“I just like annoying you… I’ll leave you be.” Kylo said and took his beanie out of his pocket and slipped it over his head before turning. Hux felt his nails biting into the desk. The man looked like a sullen child. His eye twitched. Had he really done that all for him? Hux thought for a brief moment about walking after him but instead, smoothed over his hair and sat down with dignity.

 

“I don’t like French cooking.” He said with a sigh. Kylo stopped. “Not here at least. I do enjoy a bloody steak.” Kylo turned curiously, Hux was talking a bit loud in the library, it’s not like he was still nearby. “7:30, be here. I hope you drive I hate the cold.” Hux clicked over his screen and went right back to working.

 

Kylo was struck dumb for a moment before giving a slight nod and walking out of the library. He had four hours to get ready, could he even afford steak? Eh, probably. Hux on the other hand sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples.

 

“What am I doing….” He approved a request for _Codex Seraphinianus_ by Luigi Serafini, requested by Charles Schafer. “I guess I can suffer through for a free steak….” Hux said with a nod. Yes, good reasoning. Steak, free dinner, a college dream.


	2. Date? Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo picks up Hux from the library for their steak date and Kylo continues to surprised Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some requests for a second chapter and while I should work on another fic I had more inspiration for this one!

The cold can bite through any sweater or jacket here. It’s fucking cold and god he hated the cold, but the university was Ivy League, all the Ivy League schools were in the cold, it seemed. Hux had stepped out onto the stoop of the college library at 7:29, with his heavy black peacoat resting over his shoulder, not bothering to slip his arms through the sleeves. He gave a sniff, checked the time and glanced down the road. 7:31.

 

“He’s late.” Hux assumed it had been a big joke, or he had come to that conclusion as the day had passed and he couldn’t think of anything but Kylo and his intentions. So much so that he didn’t meet his mental quota of work. _Damn that boy._ He thought as he shrugged further into his jacket and walked down the steps to where he saw a man, all in black, with a familiar sweater, a helmet and a motorcycle. How long had he been there? Maybe Hux had overlooked it because he expected a car.

 

“Hux?” Came the muffled voice and he groaned as he watched the Kylo, _Damnit,_ offer up a spare helmet.

 

“No.” Hux turned. No way on this frozen hell of a campus was he going to riding a motorcycle in this weather. “No.” He said a little louder as he walked. “No way.” Kylo set the helmet down and jogged after Hux.

 

“Wait.” Those long legs caught up to him and blocked Hux’s progressive movement. Kylo took off his helmet, hair fluffing out of its confines in a way that Hux almost thought was attractive. _No...._ Hux tried to move around him. “Hey wait, you said you’d give it a chance.”

 

“I said bring a ride I hate the cold.”

 

“I brought a ride....”

 

“It’s a bloody motorcycle!” Hux snapped back. “How does that help the whole it’s cold thing?” The librarian stopped a moment and reeled himself back in, no, not going to go off on him here. Just want to go home.

 

“It’s not far. You’ve got a good... uh.. good jacket on and I’ll break the wind for you since I’m in front. You’ll hardly notice.” Kylo searched his features, which were stony and unyielding, his mind running through probably scenarios. So much in Hux wanted to say no, but god he wanted that steak. He was looking forward to him. He narrowed his eyes slightly and then relented, turning to walk to the motorcycle.

 

“Alright.” Kylo smirked and walked just behind him and when they got back to the motorcycle Kylo picked up the helmet and handed it to Hux who looked at it with disdain.

 

“No.”

 

“You have to.”

 

Hux inwardly groaned, it would mess up his hair, but so would the wind and damn it all. He snatch the helmet up and gently placed it over his head. After it was settled he slid his arms through his coat sleeves and buttoned it up, Kylo was waiting, straddling the cycle, kickstand up. When the librarian met his gaze, Kylo gently patted right behind him. He just about threw another fit, but he had to tell himself over and over _Steak, Steak, Steak._ He climbed on and awkwardly tried to find a place for his hands. Kylo helped by wrapped them around him.

 

“Stay close and you won’t get cold.” Came the muffled tone, and Hux huffed. Atleast he wouldn’t be recognized if his face was hidden in the man’s back.

 

Once in position, Kylo revved the motorcycle into gear and they were off, Hux’s stomach just about dropped into his bowels. He had to close his eyes and lean into his ‘date’ for tonight and just wait for the ride to be over.

 

It took about 15 minutes to reach their destination. Hux pulled his head up and looked around at their surroundings as Kylo stabilized the bike. Above them was a sign, bright a pristine: Strip House. Hux blanched, what new fresh hell was this? Kylo glanced over his shoulder and then smiled. “It’s a new place. Strip steaks. Not Strippers. You can keep your librarian sensibilities.” Kylo teased and took off his helmet and tucked it under his arm.

 

Hux went from terrified white to mad blush in seconds. He tugged off his helmet, his perfectly combed hair now a mess which made Kylo smile and think of things that might involve stripping, but he reached out and smoothed some of his stray hairs. Hux slapped his hand away and moved to fix it himself as he handed off the helmet to Kylo, who took it and placed it in a bit of storage under the seat.

 

They walked in together, Kylo opening the door for Hux, and walked up to the hostess.

 

“Table for t-” Hux started but Kylo cut him off.

 

“Reservation for Ren.” That surprised him, he made a reservation? Kylo must have thought it would be busy, and upon being led inside, Hux realized it was a bit busy. He thought with a semi-vulgar name that people would be deterred. They were seated off to a side, drink orders taken and a bottle of wine brought out. Kylo wasn’t much of a wine person, but Hux had ordered it so, he’d settle for a little and some water for the evening.

 

“You really went full throttle on this endeavor.” Hux said flatly, to not betray that slight feel of impression.

 

“I didn’t want to disappoint.” Kylo mused and sipped from his wine. It was awful, but he tried. Hux’s lips twitched the the statement, it seemed he wanted to ensure a second date.

 

“Well, let me ask some things about you, since you’ve already gotten to know me, it seems.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Kylo smiled broadly which softened his features some, it made the edge of his scar crinkle.  Hux leaned back, swirling the wine in his glass.

 

“What’s your major?” He asked thinking on all the book requests that the man had asked him for over the week.

 

“Engineering.”

 

“Engine….Engineering?” Hux looked a bit peeved, he really hadn’t needed any of those titles. not a one. Why did he even check out some of them! It made his skin crawl with irritation. Kylo took the display as Hux not being keen on his major.

 

“Yeah, Engineering. I’ve been working on making machines for laser and some already helping the graduate department in a project that will go to space. It’s really rather fun, and I like working with my hands.” He explained, defending his nature. Hux blinked a moment. An undergrad helping with graduate studies? Under that tall dark bothersome person was someone way smarter than he thought before.

 

“Why didn’t you just ask for books on engineering?” Hux asked dryly and sipped his wine.

 

“They were too close to the desk.” Kylos answer just about made him choke on his drink. Kylo had planned it all. Finding books distances from the desk to make their interactions longer. Hux swallowed his sip and the waiter came back to take their order.

 

Hux already had what he wanted in mind and ordered without looking at the menu, new yrok strip, rare, Kylo had to take a moment to figure out something and ordered ribeye and seemed a little more unsure with the cook of it settling for medium rare.

 

Hux then continued with his interview, how old was Kylo? 22. Hux himself was 25. Was he born in this city, no he’s from the south, where things are generally warmer but Kylo doesn’t mind the cold. He asked some other follow up questions about whatever bubbled up until their food arrived, casual things, surface things. When their food finally came Hux was more than pleased to find it was delicious, so much so that a little delightful sound of appreciation and pleasure escaped him.

 

Kyo just smirked and ate his steak, as pleased as a cat who caught a canary. Hux took his time with the steak and Kylo had finished well before him, so he got to watch and wait and just bask in knowing that he did well tonight. He paid the check without looking.

 

Kylo waited, he wasn’t quite sure what he was waiting for, praise maybe? Acceptance? He waited for Hux to say something as finished the bottle of wine, as they got up and as they walked back out. The librarian though, had all his focus on looking sober, he hadn’t realized Kylo had not drank much of the wine at all and was feeling the effects of it. He watched the taller man as he leaned over to pull out the helmet for Hux, he looked over the curve of his body, the length of his legs and where they met. He felt the warmth creep up his neck, and up his ears and up his cheeks.

 

When he turned to hand the helmet off Hux felt like he was in over his head in something. He took a step forward to grab it and slipped on a slick patch of wet and cold, he waited for the impact of asphalt. _Thud._ He landed against something solid, but it wasn’t the ground, his ‘knight in shining armor’ was his date, who had quickly moved forward to catch him. Hux’s face was pressed against his chest, his hands gripped at Kylo’s sweater as he tried to find stability, and he was also to embarrassed to move.

 

“Drank a bit much?” Came Kylo’s voice from above him somewhere, low and husky. That set him off and Hux shoved Kylo back, which made him stumble even more.

 

“Fuck off.” He grounded out, so much less like his usual demeanor. He tugged his coat around him tighter and gave a huff, which left a cloud of breath in the air. Kylo lifted his hands in surrender before then holding the helmet out to him.

 

“Let me drive you home. It’s just getting colder.” Kylo said, not sure still where he stood this evening. Hux, drunk Hux, was still thinking this over. Sober Hux would gladly take the ride, Drunk Hux wanted to walk dignifiedly back home, but he wasn’t sure how far that was. While the internal struggle happened in Hux, Kylo walked over and settled the helmet oh Hux’s head, paped his cheek and walked back to the bike. Hux reluctantly followed, mimicking Kylo’s movements was he slid onto the bike, he moved back into the position he was in when he got there and waited.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Hux… You have to tell me where you live.”

 

“No.”

 

“I need to take you home.”

 

“Drop me off at the library.

 

“Hux. It’s freezing.”

 

Hux sighed out a ‘fuck’ and listed off an apartment complex, Kylo had heard of it, he’s driven past it before. He started off toward Hux’s place. The ride was cold, and quiet, and left Hux time to think, but mostly, he was trying to stay awake. He didn’t remember Kylo helping him up to his apartment as he listed back and forth, or how he got to bed, or why in the morning he woke up, nose to nose to a sleeping man sprawled out, fully clothed, _thank god_ , next to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments and some love!


	3. Misconstrued Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo's morning after isn't exactly what Hux had hoped for. Kylo comes to apologize and Hux isn't sure he's wanting to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a picture of Domhnall Gleeson I believe to be Librarian Hux, in my head, but with his hair pushed back: http://i65.tinypic.com/2cfp4qw.jpg

_What time was it?_ Hux looked for the clock in his room and found the red lights beaming at him a solid 6:45 am. He checked himself over his gloves were still on, but his coat and shoes were off and there was a man in the bed. It’s not as if Hux hadn’t woken up next to someone, but it was usually planned, at least on his side, and hardly happened. The ginger tried to figure things out before freaking out, he remembered dinner. That was delicious, and he remember that he drank a lot, and it was cold and then he was here.

 

In the other room the distinct sound of the coffee maker was starting on its own letting him know that today was a day he had to work. Hux glanced to Kylo, softly sleeping next to him. He let his gaze draw over his scar again as he slid off his gloves. How would someone get such a scar? It looked painful. Any higher and it might’ve taken an eye, any lower and he might’ve lost the tip of his nose. In a moment of curiosity he reached out to touch it.  Hux doesn’t think he’s seen anyone wake up so fast before. His wrist as caught in a vice, eyes dark and stormy stared him down, the strength vibrating in that body was intense. Then, it was as if the clouds cleared from his sight, and everything softened and Kylo looked entirely embarrassed, he quickly took his hand away from Hux’s wrist and glanced around quickly before just slumping a little.

 

Kylo remembered how he got here….

 

_After they had parked his bike, Kylo realized how hard the bottle of wine was finally hitting Hux. He could barely keep standing. It was a miracle that Hux was able to stay on the bike at all. His hands moved out to support him by the small of his back._

 

_“ ‘m fine, get off.” Hux mumbled and stumbled forward falling onto his hands a knees._

 

_“Yeah… Come on, let’s get you inside.” He sighed as leaned down and helped him to his feet. Hux was adamated about being independent but after falling another time, gave into Kylo’s help. Hux lived on the third level of the apartment complex and it was a very long trip up there. By the landing of the second floor, Kylo had to scoop up Hux and carry him up. The librarian was lighter than expected, and he buried his face in his sweater and made a soft keen, something so gentle, it was uncharacteristic of him. He set Hux leaning on the wall, then Kylo was about to dig in the other’s pocket for the key when Hux had a moment of soberness, fake soberness, enough to get his key out and unlock the door._

 

_“You can…. you can go…” Hux slurred waving him off like a butler, but Kylo shook his head._

 

_“No, let’s get you some water first.”_

 

_Here Kylo’s memory began to fade in and out. He struggled to get Hux to take some advil and some water. He was able to unbutton the peacoat, even with Hux trying to smack his hands away and fumble with it on his own, and get him out of his shoes. The house was cold though, not as cold as it was outside, but cold enough that before he coaxed Hux to get to bed he pulled up the covers so he could get under. Before he could leave Hux began talking. Drunk talk, truthful talk, the kind that Hux would hate to do. He learned that Hux was just his last name and he hated his first name. His dad named him after himself, and it was terrible. Kylo settled on one side of his bed and they talked further some, trying not to pry, trying not to seem rude. Skimming the surface of each topic Hux brought up. Until Kylo dozed off on the bed, and Hux not long after._

 

Kylo had been woke up from a dream, jolted, thinking he was somewhere else, a different time, and a different place. And was horrified when he found himself gripping Hux’s wrist painfully tight, while Kylo was wound even tighter.

 

And now with a silence spreading further than the sea between them that’s where they sat still. Hux’s wrist was tender, his head pounding now with a hangover. The smell of coffee finally filtered through to the bedroom and Kylo stood.

 

_God stop moving, everything hurts._ Hux thought and moved to lay back down for a few more minutes. But his counterpart was putting on his shoes and finding what few things he dropped along the way.

 

“Where are you going?” Hux mumbled and cracked an eye open before closing it again.

 

“I should go… I overstayed my welcome.” Kylo said, a small half smirk on his lips, but it had no feeling in it.

 

“It’s cold.” Hux huffed and shifted again.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t find your thermostat….”

 

“Then come back here and make up for it. You were like a bloody furnace. You can leave later.” It was the best way Hux could say stay a moment without sounding like he wanted it. Kylo seemed to think about it then gave a sigh.

 

“Sorry.” He said and left the room.

 

_No, he couldn’t leave…._ Hux thought and waited, silent, listening. Kylo seemed to have found the keys to his bike by the sound of the jingle, and then the quiet shuffling of a door opening and closing. _What…._ He was confused, he stumbled his way to the window, skin goose pimpling in the cool air and looked down to see the dark figure against stark snow jogging to his motorcycle in the early dawn. He revved up his engine, the heated vapors causing smoke and clouds to expel behind him. Hux leaned against the side of the window and watched as Kylo slipped on his helmet. He thought for sure that he’d just drive off but instead Kylo glanced up, paused and waved to Hux before zooming off.

 

_Asshole…_ Hus thought before walking away to bump up the heat and drink his coffee.

 

The next few days were boring. He didn’t see Kylo at the library at all and well, maybe it was for the best. He wasn’t sure who ruined the date, it was probably himself but he’d never admit it. And as more memories from the night floated through his head, he wondered if maybe… He sighed and tapped at his keyboard again. None of the titles were exciting, humorous or even aggravating. Just normal request from people not just looking for a funny book.

 

It was near the end of his shift and he was getting ready to go home when familiar shadow loomed in the setting sun filtering in from the window. Hux straightened slightly and then leaned back in his chair. No, he’d wait. He watched Kylo Ren process his next move and then walked over to the desk and waited in front of him. Hux looked at him expectantly.

 

“I need to find a book.”

 

“Doubt it.” Hux murmured and opened up the catalog search.

 

“I do.” Kylo said, a soft insistence in his voice. “A book on Archimedes and his inventions.” Kylo rubbed at the back of his neck. Hux began to type and Kylo added. “Preferably not a biography…” Hux’s eyebrow twitched but he continued.

 

While he searched and wrote down some call numbers, the student in front of him shifted uneasily before speaking again.

 

“Listen, I don’t tend to apologize for things but I’m sorry about the other morning… for several of the things the other morning, but I did have to go….” Kylo explained and leaned on the desk some. Hux glanced up just briefly. Did Kylo think he was upset over this? Well, he was miffed and it was bothersome that his date that night would stay over and nothing happened, nothing he remembers anyway. Or that he’d just rush off and leave. Hux set down his pencil and stood up.

 

“It doesn’t matter. You had your fun, and your date.” He said with a snip that meant to end that conversation. As he moved to leave from behind the desk. Kylo came around to block him. “What are you do-” Kylo hand grounded himself in the desk opening leaned forward Hux leaned back just barely.

 

“You liked it though… Go on a second one with me.” His voice was low and soft, like he didn’t want others to hear them. Hux sneered at him. Did he have the audacity to ask him out again after bailing that morning and not coming back for days? No excuse or reason.

 

“No.  Now if you don’t move you won’t get your book.” He said taking a step to the side to move around him, but for a thin man, Kylo seemed to take up the whole space.

 

“Why.” He said giving him a curious look over. Hux pressed the slip with the call number against Kylo’s chest and gave a little shove backward.

 

“Go find your own book, _Ren_.” Hux used his last name with a sense of distaste and went back to his chair. The paper fluttered to the floor and Kylo slowly bent down to pick it up, between the moments of bending down and straightening, he came to a realization and looked to the librarian.

 

“It’s because I left isn’t it…” Kylo mused and deliberately walked behind the desk to stand behind him. Hux stiffened slightly, reddish hair catching the bits of sunlight that reached this far. “It is!” Kylo turned Hux’s chair with a grin. “I can explain. See, I had to go tend to Snoke.”

 

“Snoke….”

 

“Yeah, Snoke. He’s my dog. Big old black She-“

 

“Snoke? What kind of name is Snoke…” Hux drawled on rubbing a finger at his temple.

 

“It was supposed to be smoke, but it got spelled wrong on his form and his ID tag so I ran with it…” Kylo waved it all away. “Anyways I thought I was going home after dinner, so I hadn’t fed him and I couldn’t leave him there unfed you know….” Hux tried to look annoyed, but a wisp of a smile lingered on his face. It wasn’t because he couldn’t stay but that he had to go deal with his pet. Hux guessed if he owned a pet, definitely not a dog, he would understand a bit more, but he could let it go, for now.

 

“So if we planned a date a head of time, that might mean not going home after dinner, this wouldn’t happened?” Hux inquired.

 

“Or I’d get my neighbor to help. Phasma loves dogs.” Kylo mentioned with a smooth grin easing into his face. _Phasma, I know that name…_  Hux thought, ignoring Kylo for a moment. Ah, she was working on her masters too. He’s seen her asking for study rooms and asks for book requests ahead of time.

 

“Mmm, fine, one chance more. Feed your Snoke before you go.” Hux said leaning back in his chair, looking way more dignified than a librarian should, possibly.

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow. Same time as the last time.” Hux agreed and turned back to his computer which left the undergrad confused for a moment.

 

“The call number?” Kylo asked quietly holding out the paper.

 

“Punishment for not explaining beforehand, go find it yourself.” Hux sniffed and waited as he listened to the soft thuds of Kylo’s boots as he walked off. A small satisfied smile crossed his lips. Maybe he’ll ask for French cuisine anyway…. Then he frowned. He’d still had to ride that damn bike of his… Ah, well, maybe the bike wasn’t all that bad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! I love hearing from you all!


	4. Metadata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries to take Hux out but has an obligation to do first and brings Hux along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write smut. But there's some at the end of this chapter. Forgive me if it's terrible!

The day had warmed up, in comparison to the days surrounding it. It took the bite off the usual coldness of the area and Hux fancied himself in a good mood. He didn’t have work today, though he knew he’d have to meet Kylo in front of the library anyway, after he attended his one lecture today in Corporate Information Security and got work done on his papers done in the process. He was getting ready by six to have a lavish French dinner. He had told Kylo he wanted French, hadn’t he? Hux shrugged and figured he’d inform him of the decision when he sees him.

 

7:30 PM rolls around and much like the last time, there was Kylo, this time riding up to the front, and already digging out the spare helmet. Hux trotted down the steps, more like glided down, and snapped up the helmet, less upset about having to put it on and slid up behind Kylo. Hux was about to tell him about where to go when he revved up the engine canceling out Hux’s voice. A smirk was hidden beneath the younger man’s helmet and they were off. It was terrifying. Hux’s hands clawed into Kylo’s jacket and his face pressed up against the scratchy patch that seemed to covered the back. Hux had no mind to figure out what it said or looked like. He just held on for life and waited for the ride to stop.

 

It was barely a few minutes before they pulled up in front of a house. Three Greek letters hung above it. K.O.P. He frowned deeply.

 

“Kop?” Hux grumbled as he moved to get off the cycle.

 

“No, it’s KOR, really, if you go by pronunciation. Kappa Omicron Roh.” Kylo said as he slid off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. “Welcome to my place! Or well, the Frat I’m in. We were having a cookout tonight, I couldn’t miss it, technically. But you asked to go out and I thought… well…”

 

“You’re a frat boy….” Hux drawled and pressed a hand to his forehead.

 

“Yeah, but a bit different.” Kylo gestured to his jacket, Hux finally looked at it. There were the Greek letters in a half circle over and image of a German shepherd... _Oh lord no…_ And beneath it, it said ‘Knights of Ren.’

 

“We don’t have to stay long, but I said I’d help cook.” Kylo tucked his helmet under his arm and went to help Hux, who hadn’t touched his. “Then we can go off.” The ginger tensed, as he felt gloved hands brush under his chin and graze his neck. The soft click of the buckle unlatching as he slid it off had Hux blush way more than he wanted to let on. Kylo chuckled and went to fix his hair and Hux slapped it away and went up toward the house with the other following not far behind him.

 

Once inside they were greeted by a very serious looking black dog, but once Snoke saw Kylo come in his demeanor changed to something softer. Hux stood relatively still as Snoke sniffed and barked happily his owner.

 

“Yeah Yeah, go on.” He said shooing the dog off to another room. Snoke compiled and padded off toward the kitchen. Kylo set the helmets by the door. “Let me get you a drink, hmm?” Kylo’s hand reached out and pressed against the small of Hux’s back, and he followed beside him. The smell of smoke and marinades permeated through the house. Hux had to admit, it smelled fantastic. Another undergrad had come into the kitchen from the back yard. Pink from the cold, but grinning.

 

“Kylo! We thought you were ditching for a moment.” His voice was cocky, as he glanced to Hux appraisingly. “I’m surprised…”

 

“Jelan, I wouldn’t miss this. Or at least, I wouldn’t let you cook and burn down the house.” Kylo said cutting him off as he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, holding it out to Hux who did not take it. “Oh, uhm… I have some liquor too.”

 

“I could go for some whiskey…” Hux said giving into the idea of anything other than beer. Kylo smirked and tossed the beer to Jelan instead who popped the cap and went off to another room, but not before giving Kylo a look from behind Hux’s back. Kylo reached into a cupboard and took down a whiskey bottle, grabbed a glass and filled it half way. Hux came to join him and glanced around. The house in general wasn’t bad. It was clean, surprisingly, and nicely furnished. It seemed Snoke is their mascot, as there were many pictures of the ‘knights’ together with Snoke in the middle. Glass touched his hand and Hux looked to Kylo and picked up the glass.

 

“The way you talked earlier, I thought that maybe you live in an apartment… Why rush back to feed Snoke if you have other people here.” Hux asked curiously. Kylo popped open his beer and took a swig of it.

 

“Snoke is funny about things. He doesn’t mind people here but he won’t let anyone else touch his bowl or walk him except for me, and Phasma. Phasma’s not afraid of anything and Snoke seems to respect that.” Kylo explained as he went to walk outside, Hux followed unsure about going back into the cold air when he was warm inside. But the whiskey warmed him some as the stepped out onto the back door patio.

 

There were two other guys outside. They all wore similar jackets to Kylo’s. Hux had to wonder what the frat stood for. Maybe they were all engineers. Either way it seemed like they had started the grill and then used it as a heating source until Kylo came. Then the night really started. Kylo was cooking meats of various types alongside vegetables, two of the knights, Cain and Taki, had joined Hux at the patio table and were talking to him. At first Hux thought the talk would be imbecilic, but to his surprise they were all very intelligent. Jelan eventually came back out with Phasma in tow.

 

“Look who showed up, our Joan of Arc. Our lady Kni-” He was cut off with a punch to the arm, but Phasma smirked and moved out the door way, Snoke at her heels. That’s when everyone began to relax and talk. Except Kylo, who watched from the sidelines and cooked with a smirk.

 

Hux was another glass into his whiskey and didn’t notice how time seemed to fade. Soon he was eating a burger and some grilled peppers and relaxing, especially more around Phasma, as the only other familiar face. A few more knights showed up as they weaved home from classes and it made ten of them on a small patio, including the dog.

 

This was not what Hux was used to, this sense of comradery. A place where everyone there seemed to belong, It wasn’t a drunken beer pong fest. A panty raid. A prank war. But something like a battalion of likeminded individuals. Hux still would rather live on his own, but he could see the allure in living here. He was even making friends with the dog, which it seemed made him an honorary knight by the end of the meal. Hux was full and drunk once more, but a lot happier than before. Kylo had joined their dinner towards the end and was still finishing off his burger. Hux noted that he, infact, looked unhappy. Phasma took it as cue to go back inside with the other boys, calling Snoke in along with her.

 

“That was fun.” Hux mused leaning back in his chair and sliding Kylo a pink cheeked smirk. The response he got in return was a grunt and another bite of his food. “Or at least everyone else was fun.” Hux grumbled and poked at Kylo’s arm. “What’s with you? We stayed through your little party.”

 

“I didn’t plan on staying… I was going to take you out.” Kylo finally said and dropped what was left of his burger on the plate. “But you looked comfy enough so why bother.”

 

“Are you telling me…. you’re upset because I had fun.” Hux drawled dryly and pulled Kylo’s plate away with much protest from the engineer.  “You’re joking.”

 

“No. Yes… I mean. Come on, I’ll take you home.” Kylo said as he moved to stand and went to the door. It was locked. “Shit… Fucking…” He jiggled it and Phasma appeared in the window. She knew Kylo, and he needed to cool his head, literally, figuratively. Who knows?

 

“Work it out.” She said loudly through the glass, pointing between him and Hux. “Don’t be thick.” Phasma winked to the redhead and wasn’t sure if he was grateful or furious. Kylo let his head fall against the glass. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted his failure of a date to end so he could take Hux home. He was sure that this isn’t what Hux wanted to do with his night and he had promised to take him out later but it was much too late for that. And instead of rolling with it he got angry.

 

“Fuck.” He grumbled and pulled away from the door to look at Hux. The librarian was pink in his cheeks, and in his hands and ears and nose and lips. He looked cold, but the liquor in him might be keeping him warm. For now. Kylo sighed and shrugged off his jacket and moved to drape it around Hux who seemed to shiver with warmth. It took Kylo a heartbeat before sighing and tugging the jacket tighter around him. “Sorry this wasn’t a date you would have wanted….” Kylo glanced away when he said it.

 

Hux slid his arms up through the jacket, straightened it, and gave a soft sigh. “Did I say I didn’t enjoy it?” Hux asked curiously, buzzed, maybe drunk but still weaving his words to pull the answers he needed out of Kylo. It took a moment but finally Kylo shifted.

 

“No.”

 

“Did I demand a ride home and say this was a travesty?”

 

“...No.”

 

“Then I don’t see why you’re upset. Let’s just go inside, I’m cold and have a buzz and want more whiskey.” He said shuffling to the door. Hux tapped on the glass and waved to Phasma when he got her attention. She sauntered over, her broad form filling up the window space again. “All is well, let us in.”

 

She thought this over as Kylo joined him at the window. Then she shook her head and tapped her fingers together and said the word. “Kiss. I don’t believe you.” Hux’s neck was red and Kylo narrowed his eyes at her, but she smiled brightly back with ice blue ones.

 

“Is there no other way inside?” Hux asked as he turned to face Kylo. Suddenly he was trapped between arms that pressed against the door on either side of him. The dark haired man closed the space between them and paused an inch away.

 

“She’ll have locked it all.” He said, his tone low and almost husky. “Plus, you said you didn’t hate it all… and you’re not wanting to go home just yet….” Hux leaned away, back against the door. Phasma watched contently and shooed away any other knight who tried to peek.

 

“Yes, well-” Suddenly, with just the slightest of leans forward Kylo covered his lips with his own. Hux froze for a moment. Warm lips for such a pale man. Softer than her thought for someone who rides with the wind cutting at him. Hux savored this for a moment before he found himself kissing back. Kylo could taste the sweetness of the whiskey on Hux’s lips, cool but sticky. It pulled gooseflesh up onto his arms.

 

Satisfied, Phasma opened the door which caused the boys to stumble inside, but she was ready to catch them. “Boys started up the fireplace, drinking and being well boys.” She told them as she helped them back to steady feet. “And Snoke’s got his bone, nicely distracted.” Phasma closed the door and watched Hux go for the whiskey and Kylo was pink from ear to ear. “I don’t think they’ll miss you.” She said softly mainly to Kylo. “Go relax.” She punctuated with a few sharp pokes to the chest. With that bit of advice she wandered back to the main room to keep the other boys happily distracted. Kylo fidgeted as Hux came back.

 

“What’d she say?” He asked before Kylo took his glass from him, downed the contents and shoved it onto a counter.

 

“Follow me.” He said through the sting of the drink. Hux was about to protest, always protesting, when Kylo grabbed his hand and drug him around to the hallway, and up the stairs then into a bedroom. Kylo locked the door behind them. There was a pause, as if the whole world had stopped for a few minutes before flying into fast forward. Hux had already put together what was happening on the drag up here and after the drinks and the kiss down stairs he was ready. Kylo was more awkward, everything happening off the cuff.

 

They crashed together in a fervent kiss, hands grabbing at each other, allowing tactile exploration they hadn’t allowed themselves before. Hux’s cold hands found their way under Kylo’s shirt, warming themselves against a way better built body than Hux had imagined the man had. Kylo’s fingers were twining themselves into pale ginger hair, gripping which cause Hux to gasp and they both pulled back for a moment, panting and wide eyed. There was a hesitant moment on both ends before Kylo tugged off his shirt and tossed it aside. Hux’s sense of touch did not lie, this guy must hit the gym between classes, well chiseled. Well, here goes nothing. Hux took off the jacket, then his own sweater and then his shirt, feeling the dark eyes on him as he did and when he was topless Kylo could see other areas that flushed pink between want and cold.

 

Hux gave a slight shiver as the warmth he had stored left him. But it was replaced with Kylo pushing him onto the bed and climbing over him. His nearness kept him warm. Then they were kissing again a bit fiercer this time, Hux had more control and Kylo had dropped his hips down against his. Through the cloth of friction, Hux could tell that this night wasn’t going to end with just kisses. Soon hips were rocking and mouths had moved their attention to necks and shoulders and the creases of life. Then, in a display of strength, Hux rolled them and was now straddling Kylo, his hips resting just above his, his hard on just brushing along him as he rocked back which made Kylo groan loudly. Hux stopped and sighed.

 

“Do you want everyone down stairs to hear?” Hux asked as his hand followed down to the top of the younger man’s jeans.

 

“Fuck… ah, no.” He said breathlessly, hips arching a bit and as teeth sunk into his lip. Hux smirked.

 

“Then keep it down.” He grumbled and once he had the zipper undone as slide his hand into the opening and caressed the tented underwear. Kylo sucked in a breath and waited, watching as the redhead scooted down and pulled down the jeans and underwear to his knees, Kylo had forgotten to get rid of his boots. Which reminded Hux to kick his off, he moved to go back over him when Kylo voiced an unsteady:

 

“Wait.” He shifted to his elbows and looked down at him. “Take the rest of it off…” Hux raised an eyebrow, took a step back and slowly shed himself of his own pants and underwear, the sight of it made Kylo’s cock twitch and he shivered in delight. A string of explicatives dripped from Kylo as he reached a long arm over and opened a drawer, drawing out some lube. Hux snatched it from him and pouring some into his hand began to coat the hard dick that he was going to ride. It was of decent girth and long and all the small muddled sounds his partner made were all Hux’s doing. Once he stopped he was also painfully erect. Time to give them both some relief.

 

Hux straddled Kylo once more, lined himself up and began to take him inside. Kylo jerked upward trying to quicken the time it takes to bottom out and Hux hissed in pain and pinched one of Kylo’s nipples. The sound that came forth from the engineer was wanton and muffled against his own hand. With a sigh, both in relief and in pleasure, Hux managed to take all of Kylo in.

 

However, it didn’t take long for the knight to take control again, He held himself inside Hux and shifted so Hux was on his back, legs hooked over his shoulders and Kylo began to plow home. His rhythm was fast and hard and now it was Hux’s turn to try and stay quiet. Each brush past the prostrate caused a gasp and moan of Kylo’s name and the knight couldn’t be greedier in wanting to hear it said over and over. Kylo’s hand wrapped around Hux’s erection and began to pump at it, the only help he could do as he came to his point and with a snap forward and a lean into him Kylo came, leaning and pressing into him with each spurt. Hux came right after, spilling cum over his own abdomen and chest.

 

They took a minute to breath and then he slid out of him. Kylo took a moment to kick off his boots and grabbed a towel off the floor and cleaned himself up, and Hux. He didn’t want his bed any messier that it already was.

 

“That was the best fuck I've had in a while.” Hux said tiredly, contently, sprawling out on the full size bed. Kylo thought over joining him, what choice was there. Hux was practically asleep already, the booze catching up to him. Kylo slid in beside him and pulled the sheets over them. They’d figure this all out in the morning. But right now warmth and alcohol were drawing the two to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love, comments and notes!


	5. Old Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party leave Hux discovering more about Kylo.

There was a whine in his ear, Hux groaned and turned away from the sound, burying himself more into the warmth of the body next to him. The whine came out louder and a weight shifted the bed, Hux gave a draw out sigh and opened his eyes to see the pale chest of Kylo a breath away from him. There was a moment of tension when he had to recall the night, which left him slightly self conscious to the fact both of them were very undressed. Kylo shifted, rising over him, reaching past him.

 

“Down, boy. ‘M coming.” Ren’s voice was deeper, slower, in the morning. Snoke nipped at his owner’s fingers before coming down off the bed and padding into the hallway. “Don’t know how he opens those doors. Damn dog.” He said looking down at Hux with a small smirk.

 

“You’re leaving?” Hux asked, already lamenting the idea of lost warmth.

 

“Just going to feed him. Or else he’ll bother us more through the morning.” Kylo was already slipping out of bed and grabbing a pair of lounge pants from the floor. Hux watched him move, he was sleek power, Hux was a sleek noodle. _Damn_. Kylo didn’t say much else, having quietly stepped out the door and closed it behind him, the sound of paws padding on wooden floors trailing along with the solid steps of the knight.

 

Hux sunk into the bed, his whole body ached, well, that’s what he got for rushing to the point last night. He didn’t want to stand up to feel whatever his body wants to scream at him for. But in other ways he felt great. His stared off at the ceiling and let his mind wander, then his gaze wander. He was in Kylo’s bedroom. It was small, as living in a frat doesn’t give the luxury of large rooms. It was dimly lit in the room, light barely trickling in past the heavy curtains. There’s a dresser, a closet, and a bed side table. On the dresser, Hux can spot from his bundle of warmth, some framed photos. The ones not turned down against the wood are of the knights, and of Ren and Snoke when Snoke was a pup. This made Hux want to get up and and check it out, but it wasn’t worth sacrificing the warmth of the bed. The closet was partially open, a few dark pieces of clothing laid on hangers, jackets and sweaters mostly. All in all, the best part of the room was the part he had already discovered. He found himself sinking deeper under the covers.

 

 _Where is he? He knows I get cold easily…._ He squinted at the door, his red hair the only bright bit of color in the room. Squinting turned to glowering. Finally the door opened and Kylo walked back in, two cups of coffee in hand, and closed the door behind him.

 

“Thank god, I thought you died.” He drawled and moved to sit up, comforter moving to settle around his hips and took the offered up coffee. Kylo snorted as he settled back beside Hux and stuck his legs back under the covers.

 

“No, I just had to fill a kong, it’ll give me a bit more time before he needs a walk.” Kylo sighed and sipped his drink.

 

 _Sounds like I’m not doing much this morning...._ Hux thought as he drink from his cup and placed his cold feet against Kylo’s leg, which cause the other man to shiver and playfully push his legs away.

 

“Drink up, I’ll take you home.” He said draping a leg over Hux’s to give him a small space heater. In the light, they both got to look each other over more. Kylo’s face had some moles, but they didn’t seem to go much further down his body. And, well, he had a body, Hux noted. Toned and built like a lanky Greek statue, or like the David. His facial scar still brought up questions, but either way, Hux thought over all this wasn’t bad. Except the dog. The dog seemed to make things annoying. But people were funny about their pets.

 

Kylo looked over Hux, underneath those nice prim clothes was a pale pale man. Freckled in places, he wondered if more would show should he ever step out into the sun. But what he hadn’t noticed the other time were a small littering of scars along his slumped back. Tiny, almost unseen on such pale skin. Hux leaned against him trying to soak in all the warmth he could get and Kylo, reluctantly, wrapped an arm around him, his fingertips brushing along the tiny raises on his skin before wrapping around his shoulder.

 

“I don’t have work today, or class…. There’s no rush.” Hux said after what had been mere moments after Kylo had spoken. Kylo thought this over and gave him a curious look. After taking a huge gulp of his coffee, he set it aside on the bed table and then took Hux’s from him. “Hey, Hey Wait!” He growled and tried to take it back from Kylo. He instead moved to straddle Hux’s still naked lap and pressed his hands to the wall on either side of Hux.

 

“Are you saying, Hux, that you want to stay?” Kylo said in low rolling tones, almost like a purr. _Stay?_ Hux had to think that over. He guessed that’s what he meant, at least for the morning. This was more than what he’d do after just meeting him. This wasn’t supposed to be actual dating. He was suppose to be doing this for the free dinner and maybe some physical attention but this has been slowing turning into more than Kylos’ one sided interest. Hux leaned back from him, until his bareback was touching the cool wall.

 

“Until it’s warmer for the ride back.” _Yes…_ He wouldn’t say it outright. And as much as he wanted to keep Kylo in bed, to keep him warm, if he kept this close they’d end up repeating last night, and Hux wasn’t sure he could handle that.

 

“How do you survive here…” Kylo muttered with a laugh.

 

“Lots of sweaters and jackets.” Hux explained and cleared his throat, Kylo was still way too close. The smugness in Kylo’s expression had him a bit miffed and he leaned forward and kissed him a bit roughly. It caught Kylo off guard and Hux the advantage of shoving him forward so Kylo was flat on his back. One hand cupped Kylos face as he loomed over him, which was fun because Hux couldn't always loom. His thumb brushed over the edge of Kylo’s scar and Hux could feel the knight’s body tense under him for a brief moment. A smirk twinged at the edge of Hux’s lips and he leaned down and placed a kiss on Kylo’s marred cheek. Almost instantly he found himself on his back and Kylo was off the bed and striding to the door. Hux was left laughing, breathless. _Well, that was interesting_. He laid there for a moment before careful moving to pick up his clothes from the floor. He put on enough to be decent before wandering to find a bathroom. Like hell he’d go further into the morning without a shower. Kylo could go stew in whatever emotion he held at that moment.

 

Hux felt like a new man coming out of the shower, a new man with a sore ass, but still refreshed. He dried his hair and basked in the steam left behind from the hot shower as he dressed himself. Then he wandered down the stairs and found Kylo had cooked up something to eat and Snoke lounged lazily at his feet. It seemed though he had been upset earlier, he still managed to cook something for Hux too. Hux walked past Kylo and to the table, sitting down to eat what was made, bacon and eggs, nothing fancy, but still good. Snoke left his guard post by Kylo and moved to sit by Hux, laying his giant head in his lap.

 

“What...” Kylo looked a bit betrayed by the action and watched as the ginger ate with grace and ran his fingers through the dark fur. “Traitor.” He mumbled to the dog and finished off his food. Hux felt a smirk tug to his lips and then fondly rubbed at Snoke’s ear just to antagonize his master more. Kylo kept silent before going up stairs to throw on more clothes. He came back down to drag Snoke away from Hux’s lap and go for a walk.

 

“Who does he think he is…” Kylo mumbled to the dog, his words turning to visible huffs from the cold. “He can’t just go up to someone and…” He had done his best to control his temper, but out in the open he couldn’t hold it any longer. Scars, everyone has them, some are from little accidents through life, or adventurous mishaps, but some are traumatic, holding tales so deeply embedded in the skin that it’s haunts the person wearing them. The thoughts of that night started to bubble to the surface and Kylo let out a strangled yell and slammed his boot into a light post. Once, twice, and when he was about to again, Snoke grabbed him by the pant leg with a growl, and pulled. Kylo snapped his head toward the german shepherd but he gave no quarter. They stared each other down, the dog keeping his hold on his master, and Kylo staring down at all he seemed to have left of his past. A dog and a scar.

 

“Yeah… yeah fine..” He mumbled pressing his hands to his face, the scar stung in a phantom memory of how he got it. About how he lost them. “How’s he supposed to know… I get it.” Snoke hadn’t said anything, but Kylo talked to him a lot. The dog knew to stand and listen. “You can let go now….” Snoke didn’t. “ _Release_.” He said a bit more firmly. Ears tilted back and his jaw slackened before he padded over to lick at Ren’s hand. “I’ll be fine… Let’s go.”

 

The half hour walk around the block let Kylo cool off and left Hux to decide whether or not he’d want to continue this. The man was interesting and cool headed until he wasn’t. That wild emotion, what a tragedy. He’d have to see how he was when he came back. In the meantime, he found a book to read ( _Rise of the Robots: Technology and the Threat of a Jobless Future_ By Martin Ford) and spot on the couch. He was soon joined by one of the few other early wakers of the household. _What was his name? Tolkien? No. ? Toki? No… Oh, Taki._ He shifted so he’d have a place to sit.

 

“Morning Taki.” Hux said plainly over the top of his book, trying not to seem interested, but always observant. Taki looked like he was of Asian lineage, no, maybe native or Hawaiian, with the almond shape of his dark eyes, his sleek black hair, cropped on the sides and a little longer on top, and tan skin, so much different than his own.  How he wished he had tanned skin, just sometimes, or just skin that didn’t burn in the merest amount of sun.

 

Taki smiled, which brought attention to the scar on his lips. Everyone had scars. He nodded to the book. “Hope it’s nothing boring. I mean, we aren’t exactly the library.” He said, voice smooth, bright, warm, slightly accented. _Ah, Kylo’s been talking about me...or did I mention that last night… no…  Kylo must be talking…_

 

“Well, it’s not terrible. But I’m stranded until Re-Kylo comes back from his…” He rolls his wrist to gesture at whatever he may be doing outside. “Thing…”

 

“So eager to leave? I thought you were having fun, Hux.” He said leaning back on the armrest, to face him. Taki was built, wide, and strong. Maybe he double on the football team, no, couldn’t risk the brain. Maybe crew or something else. He remembered Taki mentioning he was in a similar field as Kylo. Hands and brains were vital.

 

“Yes, well. I’m not fond of being abandoned. At least he made something to eat before he dashed off with your mascot.” Hux said finding something to mark his place in his book.

 

“He cooked for you? He never makes us breakfast; we have to practically beg for dinner once a week. He’s a great cook, you know.” The knight beamed and let his eyebrows rise a moment. “Oh, hey, there’s more coffee, right?” Then he said some words, probably in delight, in a language Hux didn’t understand before getting off the couch and going past him to the kitchen, taking the time to mess up that perfectly parted hair of his. Hux tensed. Yup. He wanted to leave now. He tried to pat his hair back as he heard Taki’s laughter filter through the air following it a soft “The rest of this coffee is mine.”

 

Hux placed the book on their coffee table and moved to stand. He’d just find his jacket and call an uber at this point. It wasn’t that Taki was anything wrong, but more just way to bright and cheery for Hux’s taste, at least while he’s still letting coffee try to pry the soreness out of his body. Taki comes back out as he sees Hux slipping on his coat. He paused and nodded to him.

 

“Aren’t you going to wait for you boyfriend there? He should be back soon.” He smirked and took Hux’s spot on the couch, and watched curiously.

 

“Let him fume. I don’t have more time to waste on his bad attitude.” Hux grumbled and moved to the door.

 

“Woah, serious.” He murmured under his breath seeing two dark shapes pass the window. “Might want to wa-”

 

“Taki, please…” Hux opened the door and instead of hurling himself out the door into the cold, he hurled himself right into the solid wall of Kylo’s body, which sent Hux tumbling back into the edge of the entry way behind him. There was a crack and a groan as his head hit the corner.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He didn’t know who said it, himself or someone else, but his vision was swimming and he felt himself going down. That hurt more than a lot of things but it wasn’t his problem now, as the world went black around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and some love!
> 
> I enjoyed fleshing the two characters out some more this time.


	6. Subject Term: Unstable

There were many thing Kylo wasn’t expecting to encounter when he got home. Seeing Hux down and unresponsive on the floor was one of them, and the other was that he was the reason for it. It took him a moment to come into the present. Snoke pulled against his lead, whining at Hux’s prone body and Taki was shouting but it sounded muffled. Things seemed to move slow and then came crashing back to speed as he finally moved from the doorway and onto his knees. With Snoke’s lead release, he began to move and sniff around the librarian before laying down beside him. Kylo went to grab Hux but Taki shoved him back.  
  
“No-”   
  
“Don’t tell me no!” Kylo snarled. He was all instinct at this point. He wanted to wake Hux up. He wanted to see those pale blue eyes flutter open and to hear him say something sarcastic and wave him off. Any sign of being okay, but Hux wasn't giving it.   
  
“If you move him it might make it worse.” Taki said, trying to keep the situation calm, staring down Kylo who seemed ready to fight if need be. Taki’s arm was hovering over Hux still, as if it would protect him from Kylo’s impulses. “We don’t know how hurt he could be.”   
  
“Then what-” Kylo sputtered angrily.   
  
“We get him help. I’ll go call 911.” Taki said and moved to stand. “Stay here. Don’t touch him.” He warned his frat-mate before walking up stairs to grab his phone. Kylo stared at the empty space Taki had been in before doing exactly what he was told not to do.   
  
It began with a pat. A pat on his chest, testing, before patting his cheek   
  
“Wake up you ginger asshole.”  Kylo murmured and pats moved to little slaps. “Get up…” He moved to give him a hard slap. Just one and watched the pale face lull to the side. “Hux, please.” He ground out and then settled back for a moment. “Fuckin shit.” He said wanting to kick the still body now but a groan got his attention before hand. He could hear Taki upstairs, talking, moving, he was coming down soon but Hux’s face was tense in pain as he came to.   
  
“Bleeding hell.” Hux sounded angry and small and Kylo stared at him dumbly, and stared at the red mark he had made on Hux’s cheek. Yeah he’d get in trouble, he sunk back from Hux some and watched him try to open his eyes.   
  
Taki’s voice came from the stairs. “Yeah, looks like he’s coming to… Yeah… yeah? Alright… I’d appreciate it, we’re engineers not doctors.” There was a longer bit of silence. “Yeah, okay. I’ll try and keep him laying. 15 minutes?”   
  
Hux looked paler and Kylo refused to move now to get near him. Snoke though nudged his nose up against Hux’s cheek and gave a concerned whine. It hurt, everything hurt right now, and Hux was reeling just from simple movements, he thought he’d be sick. He tried to sit up but there was a hand on his shoulder keeping him down.   
  
“No.” Kylo said resolutely. “Stay down.”   
  
“I’m going to be sick.”   
  
“You have a concussion.” Came Taki’s voice from above them. His dark eyes looked over Hux before glancing to Kylo. “You didn’t touch him, right?” He said as his gaze moved to Hux’s cheek. Kylo didn’t answer and instead moved to stand. “Damn it, you dumbass.” He grumbled as Kylo stalked past.   
  
“What…”   
  
“We have an ambulance coming. I’d have Phasma take you to the doctor but we didn’t think we could move you.”   
  
“I’m not that heavy.” Hux drawled as he tried to move again. God he was feeling tired too.   
  
“You don’t move people with concussions.”   
  
“Fine let me sleep then.” He mumbled.   
  
“No. You have to stay awake.” Taki explained glancing to his phone. “It’s one of the many things they told me. Talk to me.”   
  
His eyes fluttered some, resisting the urge to stay shut as he glanced around. Black furball on one side, with the good looking frat guy and the asshole who got him here is missing. Again. The cold press of Snoke’s nose to his neck made him tremble some.   
  
“I think he hit me.” Hux said finally, his hand moving to his cheek to touch the red mark.   
  
Sirens began to filter through the air, Kylo watched from the upstairs window for a moment, having grabbed Hux’s coat from upstairs. The ambulance pulled up and the other members of KOP came out of their rooms to see what the matter was.   
  
  
“Stay up here.” He said lowly and moved back downstairs as a paramedic was helping Hux sit up under their care and guidance. No blood was the biggest relief Kylo had all day.   
  
The paramedics cleared Hux after 15 minutes. They suggested that they keep him awake until at least lunch to make sure he was fully in the clear, along with some Ibuprofen. When they left, and the house settled, Hux pulled Kylo aside.   
  
“Take me home…” There was no fight from the other man as Hux said it. He said he’d call on Phasma, so he wouldn’t have to ride the motorcycle and disappeared. Kylo never came back from wherever he went to after that. Phasma arrived within minutes and helped Hux into her compact car, shiny and silver, black and red interior. Taki brought his stuff down into the car and they left.   
  
Hux, buried deep in his coat, stared out the window as Phasma drove him toward his apartment. When they arrived he was surprised to find her leaving the car as well. He sputtered a moment and reached out to grab her arm.   
  
“I’m fine from here….” He insisted as he tried to move ahead of her. She quirked an eyebrow and followed at his side.   
  
“I was told to not leave you alone for another hour or so.” Phasma said cooly and followed him to the stairs. He wouldn’t admit it, but the three flights made him feel dizzy just looking at them. He squared his shoulders and walked up the stairs painfully slow, the blond followed right behind him, like a silent sentinel.   
  
Hux wanted to throw up by the time the got to the top. He thought it beneath him to ask for help, Kylo had helped him up the stairs last time but he was drunk, he much more himself now. Shaky hands fumbled with the keys as he attempted to open the door, followed by soft curses. Phasma made no move to help him here either. Finally he slipped the key in and turned, pushing the door open into the warmth of his house. His whole body sighed and sagged in relief as he stepped in. Phasma stepped in and closed the door behind him   
  
“You have a coffee maker, right?” She quipped as she shed her jacket and hung it on a coat hanger. She started toward the kitchen before he could answer. Hux huffed and followed after her, a little more slowly.   
  
“Now wait-”   
  
“You have old coffee here, let’s fix that.” She said cutting him off as she dumped out the pot and took out the used filter. Phasma seemed to already know where Hux had everything, which baffled him for a moment. “You’re as well organized as I am.” She mused as she refilled the coffee maker and set it to start.   
  
“Really?” He drawled. “It’s hard to believe you hang out with those boys then.” Hux said as went off to the tv and dropped himself into a chair.   
  
“They’re not so bad, very smart, good for conversation.” She said as she wandered into the living room and scooped up a picture on a shelf. It was a family photo, Hux was young, possibly 7 or 8, looking downright unhappy as his parents stood behind him just as solemn. He was a cute kid. Most of his features, elegant and long seemed to have come from his mother, his hair and eyes came from his father. She placed it back down and noticed a few more photos but all were of him, or places.   
  
“Are you done…” He asked in a way that would make anyone shiver from the coolness.   
  
“Coffee should be done soon.” She said as she turned to meet his gaze. “So what happened back at the house?” Phasma asked as she walked to where he sat and settled in across from him.   
  
“What…”   
  
“They didn’t tell me much, just that you may have a concussion and if you could be driven home and watched for a bit. Kylo seemed… distraught.”   
  
“He seemed distraught! I’m the one who bloody well slammed my head into the wall! My ass is sore, my head is sore, and I feel like I could vomit and he just moping! I swear that boy will be the death of me…. He nearly was already.” Hux was sputtering in blown out anger. An anger that he had held back all morning. Phasma quirked an eyebrow and leaned back.   
  
“What I meant was he was worried. Concerned. He cares about you, one of the first times I’ve seen him genuinely interested in someone.” She explained with a roll of her wrist. Phasma pursed her lips a moment before standing again. Hux seemed to deflate some, he got whatever it was off his chest, and more which was embarrassing. Now Phasma’s words were having a different effect on him. He seemed to settle back on the couch and internally folded in on himself. Kylo was concerned, genuinely. He knew he would be but still hearing it out loud made him want to recoil, but not quite in a bad way.   
  
A mug dark as night filled his vision and his blue eyes lifted up. She had the creamer in one hand and sugar in another.   
  
“I don’t drink the stuff, so I don’t know how it’s taken…” Phasma said setting the creamer and sugar on the table for Hux to deal with. Phasma checked the time as he fixed his drink, still a while longer, she noted as she sat back down. “So, do you like him in return or are you toying with him?”   
  
Hux nearly spit out his drink and Phasma took amusement in the way his face turned red with embarrassment, or anger, or both. She shrugged and shifted in her seat.   
  
“Fair question, the answer will be kept between us but I just don’t see you two as, well… It was surprising. Not that I don’t support it, but I’m more curious.” She explained, giving him time to think it over.   
  
“Concussion and an interrogation, perfect.” He mumbled before sighing. “If you really must know it started out as a way to free dinners but I think he’s growing on me, not enough to give a firm answer either way.” Hux expected her to see affronted but she just nodded gave a smirk. A knowing smirk, which made his uneasy.   
  
“Just don’t under estimate him.” She said as she picked up a book from his table and thumbed through it. Griftopia: A Story of Bankers, Politicians, and the Most Audacious Power Grab in American History By Matt Taibbi. She frowned and turned it around a few times and then to the first few pages. Hux watched her, was she just going to read? He just picked up that book from the library a few days ago and with all the distraction hadn’t had a moment to read it. After a few moments of silence he spoke up.   
  
“A patron recommended it, after hearing about what I was getting my masters in, he thought I’d find it good and amusing, a break from the math and all.” Hux explained as he drank his coffee, he was starting already to feel way better than he had  on the way up.   
  
“What is that in again?” Phasma asked closing the book.   
  
“Accounting.” He replied proud almost.   
  
“Well, there definitely are more exciting ways to do math…. Accounting?” She put the book back on the table.   
  
“What’s yours in?” He asked trying to move the focus off himself.   
  
“Law.”   
  
“Ah…” It was a major hux had through about going into, but it sounded incredibly stressful. “How do you find time to even be around that house?” He said in a half mumble.   
  
“I know my balance… Now finish up that coffee, it’ll guarantee you not falling asleep on me and I can be out of your ginger hair in no time.” Hux tried to look miffed but just gave into his drink and settled into the couch. He walked a mental line between awake and exhaustion, he was counting down the minutes until he could sleep and she would leave.   
  
The two made small talk for the rest of the hour. Phasma talked about the competitive nature of her field, but how she’s won all her practice trials due to her detail oriented nature and cool ruthlessness of her questioning. Hux liked this about her. Except for the foolishness with the porch kiss, she seemed level headed and practical.   
  
Hux talked some about his degree and as he got tired, became looser with his words.   
  
“I know he’s not bad and all, that Kylo… but really, his temper is almost too much.” He sighed at the bottom of his coffee cup. “He he could pull it back he’d be a much better prospect for dating long term.”   
  
“He has his reasons….” She added, almost gently. Hux already knew it had to be tied back to the scar. Like his life was tired back to his own. He thought this over and set his coffee cup on the table.   
  
“I think I’ll give him a chance… I hope I don’t regret it further.” He stood and rubbed at his eyes. There was a dull ache at the back of his head, but overall he felt better than he had. Sleep and painkillers would do the rest. Phasma stood as well. She pulled out her phone.   
  
“Let me have your number. Text me anytime you need to be saved from him.” Phasma said as she held out the phone with the contact screen open. “Or would like someone for coffee. I did enjoy our conversation, it’s different than talking with the Knights of Ren.” She smirked as Hux took the phone and inputted his information. She immediately texted him upon the return of the phone. A buzz came from his jacket. “There… And try a shoot him a message so he knows you haven’t died.”   
  
Hux sighed and waved his hand around aimlessly.   
  
“Yes yes.” Hux tried to shoo her off. As she grabbed her jacket and opened the door he added a  “Thank you...” Phasma smiled to herself and gave a wave behind her, almost a salute before leaving Hux to his rest and his own devices.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. End of term papers are here!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
